These studies will determine the long-term effect of interventions designed to prevent the onset and/or reduce the prevalence of cigarette smoking in Blacks. Specificially they will: 1) develop and evaluate innovative intervention strategies to prevent or reduce cigarette smoking in blacks; and 2) develop and evaluate assessment procedures for determining the long-term effectiveness of smoking interventions among U.S. Black populations.